Three Men Three Buckets (It's not what you think)
by hott4trott
Summary: The three sirs of Hatfilms- Trott, Smith, and Ross- try out cock for the first time. We take a look at each of their experiences with cock (but really, it's not what you think). Hatfilms is a gaming channel on youtube, check them out!


Good day all! So this is my fanfic about Hatfilms, an awesome trio that makes great videos on YouTube. Please be gentle in the reviews as this is my first jab at this. Hope you enjoy!

Intro:

It was Friday evening in Bristol, England. All of YogTowers was empty, save for Hatfilms' office. They decided to stay in late recording their newest series before the weekend.

"And I think we can cut here," said Smith, yawning and stretching after the marathon recording session.

"Yeah, I'm fucking exhausted," muttered Ross turning off the recording equipment.

The trio shut down the office for the night and walked out onto the sidewalk.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you guys something," Smith said excitedly.

"What's that mate?" questioned Trott.

"I don't know, we're all pretty tired, but do you guys want to try some cock?" asked Smith with a wide grin.

"Oh, mate. I've actually been meaning to ask you guys that too for quite a while!" yelled Ross, barely able to hold back his excitement.

"Sure mate, let's go!" exclaimed Trott.

Ross' Experience:

The three men finally arrived at their flat.

"I'm bloody excited!" yelled Ross. "I've always heard cock tastes great!"

Ross sat down on the couch licking his lips in anticipation.

"Here mate, want to try my cock first?" asked Trott.

"Thought you'd never ask" said Ross playfully.

Ross reached out and grabbed a hold of Trott's massive cock.

"It's so huge. I've never seen a cock this big!"

"It is quite impressive, isn't it?" said Trott with a smile.

Smith sat back to watch the action as Ross opened his mouth wide. The cock barely fit in his mouth but he was just able to wrap his lips around it. Just a bit of the cock went into his mouth, as it was so thick it couldn't really be put in right. Ross took the cock out.

"Wow, I heard cock tastes good but I never imagined this." He said. He shoved the cock into his mouth again tasting it. His eyes began rolling back in exhilaration. Ross let out a muffled moan as the cock filled his mouth in delicious goodness. Ross laid his back onto the couch twitching in ecstasy. Trott's cock was like nothing he had ever imagined before. It was bigger than anything he'd ever seen, and tasted better than anything he'd ever tasted. He could not imagine eating any other cock after savoring Trott's cock.

Smith's Experience:

"Alright, alright. It's my turn bitches!" said Smith, clapping his hands together in excitement.

Ross had just finished eating Trott's cock and was exhausted. However, he was not exhausted enough as to not share his cock with Smith.

"Here mate, try mine," he said winking at Smith.

"My mouth is watering just looking at it," said Smith reaching out towards Ross' cock. Ross' cock wasn't quite as big as Trott's, but it was oiled up and greasy, just as Smith likes it. Smith took hold of the greasy cock and brought it close to his mouth. He licked the sides of it, tasting the delicious oil around Ross' cock.

"Mmmmm," said Smith, finally wrapping his lips around the cock. As he savored the delicious cock in his mouth, some of the grease dripped onto his pants.

"Aw shit, now I'll have to wash these," said Smith, temporarily removing the cock from his mouth. The grease on his pants was so sticky he undid the belt, and removed his pants revealing his very tight, maroon boxers.

"Ok, now I'm ready for more," he muttered sensually. He grasped Ross' cock once again and put it in his mouth. He begun moaning again, constantly complimenting Ross on how good his greasy cock tasted. Meanwhile, Trott sat back, longingly watching Smith in his tight boxers shoving Ross' cock down his throat…

Trott's Experience:

Smith had finally finished eating Ross' cock.

"Man, I'm stuffed," he said sitting back, legs spread apart. Smith caught a glimpse of Trott staring at him and felt a little self-conscious just sitting there in his tight boxers. However, that didn't stop him.

"Say Trott, you haven't had cock yet tonight, have you?"  
>"No mate, I feel like I'm missing out," Trott answered longingly.<p>

"Here, try mine. I try to make it extra hot," said Smith, showing Trott his cock.

"Yummy," said Trott leaning forward towards Smith's cock.

Trott whipped his head to brush his long bangs out of his eyes as he rolled his tongue onto Smith's cock. Giving the tip of the cock a lick, he exclaimed, "Wow, this IS hot!"

"I fucking told you," said Smith with a chuckle.

Trott went all in and put the cock in his mouth. He let out a squeal of agony, as the flavor of the cock filled his mouth.

"Ooh, it's so hot," moaned Trott, putting the cock further in his mouth. The cock was so hot that Trott begun sweating profusely. He had never felt this hot and bothered eating cock before. Trott momentarily took the cock out of his mouth and begun pulling his shirt off.

"That hot, eh?" joked Smith.

"That hot. So hot I'm actually sweating!" said Trott completely pulling his shirt off. Trott put the cock in his mouth again. It was hot and painful, but he just couldn't resist it. It was an exhilarating taste he had never felt before. Trott's pants actually begun feeling tighter as he put the cock deeper and deeper into his mouth.

"aah," he sighed, as he finished with Smith's cock.

Epilogue:

"Well Smith, that was a great idea," said Trott leaning his shitless, sweaty body back into the chair he was sitting.

"I know, I've never seen you like that," answered Smith adjusting his boxers.

"You're a mess Smith," laughed Ross looking at Smith sitting in his boxers next to his messy jeans.

"I guess we know where we're getting out cock from now on," said Trott putting down an empty bucket of Monster Cock chicken.

"Yeah mate, you did like that special 'Super Spicy Chicken', didn't you Trott?" said Smith with a smile.  
>"Man, I've never tasted chicken that spicy before. I mean, to be so hot that I had to take my shirt off. That's fucking saying something. But I think Ross particularly enjoyed the 'Extra Large Poultry Dinner', didn't you Ross?" said Trott looking over at Ross.<p>

"Oh God, I've never seen a piece of chicken that big before. I didn't know if I could even fit it in my stomach. Smith, did you enjoy the 'Super Greasy Deluxe Chicken' I ordered?" asked Ross.

"Other than it dripping all over my trousers, yes I did. A heart attack in a bucket, but a great tasting one at that." Laughed Smith.

There sat the trio, stuffed after eating their Monster Cock takeout. Ross; so full he wouldn't be able to eat for days. Smith; in his tight boxers, thinking of whether his jeans would stain or not. And Trott; still sweating, even with his shirt off and a fan blowing from a nearby table.

The End.


End file.
